diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Assassin
The Trap Assassin, Trapster or Trapsin is an Assassin build specialized in killing their enemies from a far via deadly fire & lightning traps like Death Sentry and Wake of Fire. Stat Point Allocation *'Strength:' Enough to equip desired gear. *'Dexterity:' Enough to equip desired claw weapons. *'Vitality:' Everything else here. *'Energy:' This should be left at its base value. Skill Point Allocation *Death Sentry (20) *Wake of Fire (20) *Lightning Sentry (20) *Fire Blast (20) *Wake of Inferno (20) *Mind Blast (1) *Burst of Speed (1) *Weapon Block (1) *Claw Mastery (1) *Cloak of Shadows (1) *Charged Bolt Sentry (1) *Shock Web (1) *Psychic Hammer (1) 2 points remaining. Primary Skills *Death Sentry: Due to Corpse Explosion's high damage and radius it makes this the most devastating skill in the Assassin's arsenal and can "clean" a room full of monsters in mere seconds therefore it should be maxed out. *Wake of Fire: Secondary skills *Lightning Sentry: Death Sentry's synergy. However it only increases the Lightning damage dealt not the effects of Corpse Explosion so if the player prefers using fire traps instead then he can skip upgrading this skill. *Fire Blast: Synergy to Wake of Fire. Also increases Death Sentry's number of shots fired. (one shot every 3 levels) *Wake of Inferno: A flamethrower-like trap. Also Wake of Fire's synergy. *Burst of Speed: At first sight, this skill seems pointless for a Trapster, but it secretly increases your traps' firing rate making it much more useful than Fade for this build. * Weapon Block: One point should suffice, the + to Skill gear will do the rest. * Claw Mastery: Prerequisite for Weapon Block. * Charged Bolt Sentry: Prerequisite for Death Sentry. * Shock Web: Prerequisite for Death Sentry. Optional Skills *Mind Blast: Temporarily stun a small group of monsters with a chance of turning them onto each other. Seems to work like Stun and Conversion combined. One point is enough the + to skill gear will do the rest. * Cloak of Shadows: Prerequisite for Mind Blast. * Psychic Hammer: Prerequisite for Mind Blast. Equipment ;Helm *Socketed Rare Circlet with +2 to Assassin Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Mana bonuses, Resistances. *Harlequin Crest: +2 to All Skills, Damage Reduction, level dependent Life Bonus. *Griffon's Eye: +1 to All Skills, 25% Faster Cast Rate, +15% to Lightning Skill Damage. ;Armor * : +2 To All Skills, Damage Reduction, +1 to Teleport. *Ormus' Robes: 20% Faster Cast Rate, +15% to Cold, Fire, Lightning skill damage. *Skin of the Vipermagi: +1 to All Skills, 30% Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. ;Belt *Arachnid Mesh: +1 All Skills, slows target and increases maximum mana. *Verdungo's Hearty Cord: Huge vitality boost, damage reduction. ;Gloves *Crafted Caster Gloves: *Frostburn: Increase Maximum Mana 40%. *Magefist: +1 To Fire Skills, +20% Faster Cast Rate, Regenerate Mana 25%. ;Boots *Sandstorm Trek: *Silkweave: +5 To [Mana After Each Kill, Increase Maximum Mana 10%. *Shadow Dancer: +2 To Shadow Disciplines, +25 To Dexterity, +30% Faster Hit Recovery. ;Amulet *Mara's Kaleidoscope: +2 To All Skills, All Resistances +30, +5 To All Attributes. *Telling of Beads: +1 to All Skills, Poison and Cold Resistance. ;Rings *Stone of Jordan x2: +2 to All Skills, Mana related bonuses. ;Weapon *Bartuc's Cut-Throat: +2 To Assassin Skills, +1 To Martial Arts Skills, +20 To Strength Dexterity. *Socketed Rare Claw with +2 to Assassin Skills, + to Mana after Each Kill, Resistances. Hireling The Act II Desert Mercenaries with Holy Freeze are the ideal choice for the Trap Assassin. Equipped with either for more damage (dealt from traps) or if mana recovery is a priority.